Off Limits!
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: "Maka, you have a nice pair of apples!" And the very final fiber of her temper had been severed.


_And everything started because I was randomly eating an apple in my house *grins*_

* * *

Aggravation matched the wrathful tint of the orbs of the pianist as he gaped at the shinigami with adamant passion.

"Aw c'mon man, no fair you've already got an apple, let me take the other one!"

"There's no way I'd do that!" My fruits have to be symmetrical!" Kid hollered with his champagne hued gaze entering a phase of disarray as they were irrevocably locked onto the vulnerable fruits.

_Dear me, it seems as that Kid will get hitched with a recently moles—I mean harvested apple._

A certain irksome ninja leaped onto the once untainted table and declared, "Worry not Soul, the Great Black Star will share with you his orange!"

"Mother of God that sounded so wrong! And get down from there!" The demon scythe retorted with a notable, slight glower.

"Says the one who wanted my 'apple'. " The gun meister uttered as he hoisted up a portion of a leafy vegetable in his awaiting mouth, indubitably unperturbed.

"W-What don't go throwing this back at me, plus your apples aren't even symmetrical!" Soul's pallid face was smoldering mildly and his index finger was directed accusingly at the blameless duo of fruits that the inky haired teen was safeguarding just like a dire mother.

"That's not possible! I've carefully che—" And just what was stated, there is indeed a miniscule contrast of the two as with regards to the width of each according the ruler that Kid had just pulled out of God knows where.

A fleet pause and a collision to the tiled flooring accompanied by an unceasing blood fountain and Soul released a strained breathe while Black Star cackled with steam evidently discharging from his nostrils.

"You fools are very entertaining! Only I know someone who has symmetrical apples!"

As if he never descended onto the surface, Kid jolted and was engulfed with life as a diffident look stroked his features.

"Don't tell me you're hiding an identical apple with you."

The disinclined, sterling haired male impassively listened on to what his blaring friend had stored in his unpredictable mind.

"Not me, but Maka of course!" Both of his companions flung him dumbfounded stares.

"How would you know that? The girls aren't even back from getting their lunch yet." Soul inquired, mildly inquisitive over the trivial topic.

"Oh no, no it's not that. You see, last night when I slept over to your apartment and we were in a dog pile, I was trying to feel around for my pillow and I accidentally grabbed Maka's boo—" A diminutive drop of sweat slithered from Black Star's temple and a face that precisely shrieked 'I'm fucked now aren't?' manifested.

And the dark haired male chocked on his meal while the albino had an undeniably see-able vein pulsing on his head.

"You…did…WHAT!?" YOU GROPED MAKA WHILE SHE WAS SLEEPING?!" Though preferably he would have kept his voice at the proper tone, the situation just called for an acutely barbaric one.

Between coughs and breathes, Kid was finally able to mutter a reply with a slightly blazed tinge of his cheeks. "And I presume you gave the classification of 'apples' by holding _both?_"

Based from the incessant, high-strung grin on his lips not a trace of even a bit of disapproval could be viewed and the interminable sweating that had commenced to occur was a sure ball give away.

Oh, such colorful words that the subject of such a scandalous issue wished she had not perceived at where she was currently standing at.

Excluding Patty who had been amused, the rest of her female friends plastered on a miffed expression along the lines of 'you completely believable pervert.'

"…Well since I know that I won't be seeing the light of the sun the next day if I stick around here any longer, I'll be going now. Catch 'yah later guys!" Off he sprinted into the ends of the universe yet he was swiftly tailed by Soul who had a malevolent glitter in his eyes with his right arm already morphed into its scythe form.

"Maka!" the criminal's breathless voice echoed in her flared ears.

She focused her evidently abashed self to his direction only to rue her decision.

"You have a nice pair of apples!"

_SNAP_

The very final fiber of her temper had been severed and armed with a hardbound Encyclopedia; she scrambled and proceeded to annihilate the rascally critter.

"Black Star, come here and tell me what you think of my book instead!"

* * *

_In case there would be anything that I'd have to change, I'll edit this as fast as I can. :3_


End file.
